Signs of Weakness
by 1t1rodriguez
Summary: What happens when Penelope finds out about Elena's secret? What will Elena do next? Trigger warnings: Cutting, Suicidal thoughts, Mental Illness, PTSD Rated "M" for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or story line of One Day At A Time. I'm simply using the characters for my own enjoyment.

Ch. 1

Elena ran past her abuela Lydia, as tears fell down her face.

"Mijita, why the pee pee face?"

Elena choose to ignore her grandma in favor of slamming her bedroom door.

"Don't bother Abuela, Elena was dumped by Kim today during lunch."

"Where does this Kim live, papito? Maybe it is time to get out me machete."

Alex rolled his eyes, "No Abuela, just give her sometime to get it out. Besides, mami will be home soon."

Lydia sighed dramatically, then walked to the kitchen to start making dinner.

—

By the time Penelope arrived home, Dinner was made, the table set, but only two people ate.

"Hi papito, Hey mami!"

Alex nodded his head in greeting while shoveling his food into his mouth.

"Ay, papito how many times must I tell you! Chew, swallow, and breathe before each bite! And where is your sister?"

Exaggerating swallowing and breathing before responding.

"She's been in her room since we got home. She's been crying since lunch"

"Por que?"

"Because that baca eh broke up con Blankita!"

"Mami, do you mean Kim? They seemed so happy last weekend!"

Penelope decided to check in on Elena before eating dinner.

—-  
"Knock, knock Elena"

Penelope spoke softly, while slowly entering the room.

Laid on on her bed, still in school uniform, Elena tossed and turned in a fitful slumber.

Penelope walked over to her daughter, about to wake Elena up, only to note the dampness on her pillow.

In all the years of service, nursing, and dealing with the public in general, Penelope would have never guessed how enraged she would be with someone breaking up with one of her children.

Penelope sighed, knowing there wasn't anything she could do in the moment. Looking at her daughter once more, Penelope decided to grab some of Elena's pajamas.

Starting with Elena's socks and boots, Penelope careful to keep Elena asleep, thought of the millions of times she had walked in on her daughter face down and snoring on a book or paper. Penelope barely registered that she was already pulling the blankets up Elena's body.

Elena began to stretch in her sleep. Noticing her daughters shirt ride up, Penelope went to pull it down. In that very moment Penelope's trained eye saw a small burn on Elena's hip.

Her nurse mode took over and soon Penelope discovered the many small burns and cuts littered across her daughters perfect skin.

Casting one last look at her slumbering daughter, Penelope decided to let her rest for the night.

—-


	2. Chapter 2

Elena POV

 _Why is it so quiet for a Saturday?_

I woke up with this odd sensation in my stomach. The lack of sound in the apartment only intensified my rising anxiety. After getting ready for the day, I began to get hungry and decided to see if abuela left any breakfast for me. Just because I'm not Alex, or into any of the girly things she is, its like I'm invisible to her most of the time.

As I approach the living and dining room, I see my mother sitting at the table by herself. She looks tired, almost like she hasn't slept at all. My brother and grandma must be out, otherwise it would not be this quiet. Standing at the end of the hallway, I watch my mom take slow sips of her coffee. Her hair is in a loose bun, and her normally perfect complexion is disturbed by a slight crease on her forehead. My mom is so lost in thought she doesn't even notice I've been watching her for the last minute. Deciding to see whats going on, I let out a soft sigh catching my moms attention.

"Good Morning Mami. Where is everyone?"

"Morning sweetie, your abuela took Alex with her to the mall." My mom says rolling her eyes. "How about you sit down mija? I'll bring you something to eat, and then we can talk."

Suddenly, I feel my appetite depleting. The last time just my mom and I had breakfast together and she told me to sit down, was when my mom was officially going to divorce my papi. _What could possibly be so bad this time?_ I have to tell myself to breathe normally, otherwise I might pass-out from my anxiety.

My mom placed a plate of pancakes, which means she cooked earlier, and eggs in front of me. I'm so nervous I don't even want to open my mouth to ask for syrup.

Penelope POV

I watched Elena having a silent panic attack at the kitchen table. Getting breakfast was the last thing on my mind, but somehow my mouth decided to stall my brain. My sweet precious Elena is hurting, has been hurting, and I haven't known. _Have I really not been paying attention to my daughter?_ I know she is active in protests and clubs. _Is she lonely? Does she have any friends, that live here?_

Shaking my head, I take a few breaths to center myself and bring Elena her food. I want so much to hold her, and ask her the millions of questions bouncing around my brain. As Elena begins to pick at her food, literally she is just stabbing the pancakes over and over with a fork. I decide to end whatever mental war Elena was having.

"Mija"

It comes out in a soft tone, but I can hear the order in my voice. Elena is looking at me perplexed and with fear in her eyes. Briefly closing my eyes, I try again.

"Mija, we need to talk." There, I said it. Now I just need to follow the parental tips I found online about children who hurt themselves. _As if I'm not a nurse._

"Yes, mami? What do you want to talk about?"

Elena's voice starts off steady before wavering at the end.

"Elena, you know I love you right? If there is anything you want to tell me, good or bad, I'm always here to listen and support you."

Clearly Elena is taken aback. My daughter is staring at me with confusion on her face. Her long brown hair is framed around her like a tent in the forest. _I wonder if she gets comfort from her hair._ Shaking the thought away, I find the courage to bring up what I've been obsessing about for the last 14.5 hours.

"I know about the self-harm." I hold up my hand before she can start talking. "I found them last night on your hips when I was changing you into some sleepwear. Elena, I'm not bringing this up to make you feel bad, or to yell at you. I just want to help you mija."

If not for the blurry vision, I wouldn't have realized I was crying. Reaching over, I grab Elena's hand.  
"My beautiful Elena, what is going on? Please tell me what's wrong? And don't say it just happened yesterday after your breakup. I'm a nurse, I know that some of those burns are fairly old."

Elena's POV

 _My mother knows. My mother knows. Oh my god_. These were just a few of the thoughts running through my head. I didn't want my mom to find out, heck I didn't even want to remind myself of those burns and knife marks. My heart is breaking watching my mom cry while telling me she wants to help.

When my mom took my hand I couldn't stop the tears, even if I wanted to. After a few minutes, I broke. In the span of a few minutes my mother had me wrapped in a tight hug as we both wept. Me for my pain and anguish. My mami for the pain I've clearly caused her. _I know I have a pretty great life. I know I'm very lucky to have a supportive mother and grandma. I just hate the loneliness._

Taking a few calming breaths, I reluctantly pull away from my moms hug.

"Okay Mami, I'll tell you anything you want to know. I'm done hiding..."

*Disclaimer - I do not own nor profit from any of this, I merely use the characters for enjoyment.


	3. News

Update: I'll have this fic actually updated with a new chapter TOMORROW

And, my tumblr account found at:

Ficletslgbt

Thank you for waiting patiently!

Also, I'm going to be taking prompt requests for ODAAT or Supergirl on my tumblr.

Given that my google drive was dumped along with all my docs, I'm open to suggestions for what you would like to see in this fic coming up.

All my love!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi lovelies! Im back and ready to get this fic rolling again. The subject matter is very personal. On high school I was did a lot of self harm, it took lots of therapy and time to root out my triggers. This first scar is exactly how mine happened. Anyways, thank you for taking the time to read this. I have the next few chapters outlined. as always, I dont own any of tbe characters nor do I profit from these stories. no beta, all mistakes are my thumbs fault.

Elena POV

 _How can I tell her about this? Will she believe me? God, why am I so stupid?_ My mind was yelling at me to get a grip and figure out what to say. My mom reached across the table taking my hand. Her hands rough, yet so gentle. For all of the pain she has endured, I suddenly had this overwhelming sense of shame. As I looked up, barely registering the blurry outline of my mom, I knew this was it. There was no hiding anymore. Every scar was about to be opened along with each accompanying memory.

"Elena, mi vida, I am here for you. To listen, cry with, or just to hold you. Just like I told you at your quinces, I've got you."

Penelope's POV

My heart was breaking with each tear Elena shed. She was such a strong, beautiful young woman. To see her in agony was my nightmares come to life.

After a few deep breaths, Elena pulled her hands back to hug herself. She adjusted herself a few times before huffing and standing up. Just as I was about to pull her back into the chair or drag her to the couch she started reaching for the hem of her shirt and pulled it up enough to show a small half moon shaped scar that was just above the waistline but low enough it could have been visible if she raised her arms above her head.

Pointing it out, she began to speak, "This one here, this was the first one. A pure accident after playing with a lighter for too long because the flame made me feel something other than stress and heartbreak. I can't recall exactly how, but I ended up forgetting about the lighter and accidentally bringing my hand with the lighter up to my hip. It stung for a moment, but then, but then I felt something that was new and different and just reminded me I was alive. Suddenly, well, suddenly I wasn't filled with so much sadness. And so, I ended up chasing after that feeling more than I ever thought I would. So after the first time, it became a way to focus on something else. It became a way to not feel so much like mindless body just trudging through life."

Standing up, I needed to find something else to focus on because my anger was rising and it had no place to be at this moment. But I couldn't stop my mouth from asking, "Did anyone know?"

"I.. well Kim knows, knew really from the start. It was on of the reasons we broke up actually." Elena looked away from me, finding herself a place on the couch. She curled up into a tight ball, now focused on her most recent failed relationship.

I slowed my breathing down before moving over to the couch. We sat a few feet away, not wanting to encroach on one another.

Elena POV

As I stared at my toes, I became overwhelmed with such a sudden sense of loneliness. Even with my mom sitting next to me there might as well be a chasm, deep and dark, between them.

"Mom, I need help."

In an instant, the space was gone and nothing but warmth and lavender invaded my senses. I'm so tired. Just so exhausted, I don't want to fight myself anymore.

Ever so softly, my mother whispered out her response, "I know sweetheart, and we're going to get you whatever you need. I'm here, I've got you. You're not alone."


End file.
